Veronica Victoria: Goddess and She Beast
by Jet556
Summary: AU set in 1937. Veronica Victoria is a model nearing forced retirement, in other words she is nearing her thirtieth birthday. She is beautiful but she does not want to see someone new to become her company's face and thus plans to take the new model out of the picture even if she has to use every man she has tied around her finger to do so.
1. A Comely Belle

**Welcome everyone. Instead of a Ping File adventure I instead bring you an AU set during the Great Depression with Veronica Victoria herself as our lead. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Comely Belle**

Veronica Victoria had been born in 1907. She grew to be a comely gentlewoman whose beauteousness could make Helen of her boats expire of disesteem.

Her father had been a provincial governor and her mother had been a mad woman who ultimately hung herself not long after the death of Veronica's father. Veronica wondered if the madness could manifest in her someday for a time.

Now it should be stated that depending on the view of Veronica Victoria she was either a goddess or a she-beast. She was not one or the other but rather both as she was neither a cardboard angel nor a cardboard devil.

She had become a clothes mannequin or as they say more commonly a fashion model. Being the comely belle that she was, it was rather fitting.

Besides being a comely belle, Veronica was also a coquettish flirt. "Coquettish" meant behaving in such a way as to suggest a playful sexual attraction and a flirt was a person who habitually flirted. While Veronica did habitually flirt it wasn't as habitually as one would have thought. She had only four targets: her bookkeeper Bifford Goldstein, a son of one of her father's friends Basil Hagen, her beau Byron Clarence and the person who ran the company she worked for: Wendell Barrage. She seemed to have a thing for B names.

Veronica Victoria seemed to hold a decent amount of control in the company she worked for. Theoretically, it must have been due to her flirting with Barrage but who can say as eventually she lost that amount of control when Barrage went missing for a time on a fishing trip.

This story all started the day a younger model by the name of Venus Kellerman appeared on the scene. It seemed that bitterness had taken root in Veronica as with her thirtieth birthday approaching this would mean that she would be forced to retire. Goddess? She-beast? She was both but even a goddess was capable of jealousy.

Was she hero? Was she villain? Who can say? All that can be said was that she was quite a woman!


	2. Wendell Barrage

**Welcome back everyone. I'd like to note that it was not discovered that Ramses the Great was red-haired until 1994 even though this story is set during 1937. Enjoy and review.**

 **Wendell Barrage**

When having a significant amount of influence, it was always best to start at the top. Veronica Victoria did just that and started with Wendell Barrage himself.

Wendell Barrage had fought in the First World War, in which he had lost an eye, arm and leg. He was a businessman first and foremost and kept close to traditions. The tradition of having models retire at thirty regardless of their gender or appearance was something Barrage held in high regard. In Barrage's office did Veronica find this out!

"Oh, come now. Possibly you could forget about that silly little rule and get rid of that silly, little mixed girl." When Veronica referred to Venus as a "mixed girl" she was referring to her ethnic background. Her father was of German heritage and her mother was born of a union from a Taiwanese father and an Italian mother. Due to Venus' heritage, Veronica hypothesized that Venus' hair was not naturally red but rather dyed however much like Ramses the Great, Venus' hair was in fact naturally red in color. While Venus was beautiful, as beautiful as her mythological namesake some would say, it seems that it all came down to the company just wanting another redhead to replace Veronica after her retirement at thirty. "Besides what does she know about being a fashion model? She's just a swimmer and film actress."

"A film actress is no different from a model." Said Barrage. "They are just told to look pretty."

"Then how about forgetting about this silly retirement at thirty rule?"

"No one wants to be a model forever." Replied Barrage. "Hell, after what I lost back in the Great War no one wants to be a soldier forever either. Besides it gives younger people a chance to get some experience in this profession if they want to."

"How about I persuade you in the best way there is?" asked Veronica.

"Haven't the time." Said Barrage, getting up from his desk. "I've got a doctor's appointment. I'd like for you to take Venus under your wing. One redhead teaching another redhead how to be a model."

"Look at her ancestry! Who has ever heard of a red haired German? Who has ever heard of a red haired Taiwanese person? Who has ever heard of a red haired Italian?"

"Your surname originates from Ancient Rome and Rome is located in Italy. Surely, you are being hypocritical." And with that Barrage left his office.


	3. Biffy Goldstein

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Biffy Goldstein**

When Biffy Goldstein introduced himself as Veronica Victoria's bookkeeper he often had to clarify. By bookkeeper he did not mean as in an accountant he was quite literally her bookkeeper. He kept her books in order on the bookshelves, made sure they were in good condition. That sort of thing!

He needed a new name for his job.

Anyway, when Veronica Victoria came to Biffy he was placing her books in order after she had gotten a few new books to read. Granted it would have been better to wait until she had read them to place her books in order again but Biffy had not thought of that.

"Need something, Ms. Victoria?" asked Biffy.

"I need your big strong arms to take care of someone." Replied Veronica.

"Take care of? You mean like ice them? Whack them?"

"If you want to put it that way then yes." Stated Veronica.

"Normally I'd do anything for you but I draw the line at crime." Stated Biffy. And with that he exited Veronica's luxury apartment.


	4. Basil Hagen

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Basil Hagen**

Basil Hagen was the son of a friend of author Cassius Hagen, a friend of Veronica's father. He and Veronica had become friends early on and began an amour, defined in the dictionary as "a secret or illicit love affair or lover." Veronica wanted to control Basil through his hormones due to Basil being an "alluring philanderer" and the reason that description of him was in quotations because "alluring" means "powerfully and mysteriously attractive or fascinating" and "philanderer" means "a man who readily or frequently enters into casual sexual relationships with women." Basil's face had been disfigured by burns in a car crash resulting in his face looking like a skull so referring to him as "alluring" would have been a great stretch and it was pretty much just something that Basil had attached to himself even prior to his disfigurement that did not match either because Basil pre-disfigurement had a front that exclusively a materfamilias could adore or as they say in the common way: "a face that only a mother could love." As for Basil being a philanderer that much was in fact true due to Basil being involved with a total of four women, one of which was Veronica.

When Veronica had come calling on Basil he had been writing his autobiography under the allonym of Philip Pratt. His autobiography was rather… Hard to describe! It wasn't badly written. It was just so fictionalized and bordering on fantasy that calling it an autobiography would have been like calling "Flash Gordon" a true story.

Getting up from his chair in his semi-luxury apartment and by "semi-luxury" that does of course mean a poor imitation of an actual luxury apartment, Basil answered the door and beamed a concupiscent beam.

"Veronica, what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Basil, his voice deep and smooth.

"A matter of business first and then later a matter of coition." Replied Veronica as she walked in. "I want you to either procure Venus Kellerman to leave the fashion business or bludgeon her to leave."

"A younger rival?" asked Basil, closing the door.

"Indeed." Veronica took a seat on the flooring. Given Spartan Basil's chairs and chesterfields were, the flooring really was more agreeable. "Will you do it?"

"For you?" Basil walked over to her, taking a seat next to her on the flooring. "Anything!"

And with that quickly dealt with they osculated.


	5. Byron Clarence

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Byron Clarence**

To say Basil fell in love with Venus and out of Veronica's control would have been stating the obvious. Thus did Veronica wish to seek revenge for Basil turning on her! Barrage and Biffy could wait.

Thus did she turn to Byron Clarence, her boyfriend...To explain their relationship would have required an example from a film that would not be made for another nineteen years. The couple in question was Ramses the Great and Nefretiri and the film was "The Ten Commandments."

Byran and Veronica were not the happiest of couples. In fact it would be rather accurate to say they were always plotting against each other.

Still regardless, Veronica came to Byron. He had been sitting in a chair in his home, fiddling with a coin with his fingers while the blinds were closed and the ceiling fan went round and round.

"So, you've come to me." Said Byron, his eyes never once leaving the coin. He did not acknowledge Veronica's presence by looking at her. Merely just by staring at her.

"You must know why I am here." Stated Veronica.

"Of course. I have ears. You want me to get rid of that new model, Venus Kellerman."

"And Basil Hagen."

"Why?" asked Byron, still never bringing his eyes from the coin. "Why get rid of him too? What did that damn writer of pulp fiction stories do to vex you so?"

"He fell in love with her." Replied Veronica.

"And out of your control." Commented Byron. "I will… do this. With a knife and I shall bring it to you, to mingle it with your own."


	6. Nothing

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Nothing**

When Byron returned to Veronica, she had been sitting in a chair in her apartment. She was turned away from him yet still she heard him coming.

"Before you strike, let me see their blood on your knife." Said Veronica. A minute passed until finally the knife was thrown upon the coffee table before Veronica. There was nothing. Not a single drop of blood on it. "You couldn't even kill them."

Byron took a seat opposite of Veronica. "Their love is love."

"You have such an eloquent way of putting things." Commented Veronica with a tone that was not a little sarcastic.

"Now what?"

"I tried doing things one way." Answered Veronica. "I guess I'll do things a different way."


	7. Venus

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Venus**

Venus Kellerman was comely as the archaic term was. She was red haired, had skin that showed her Italian ancestry, her eyes were black, pretty much the person that was being groomed to replace Veronica.

Veronica had found Venus holding a kimono in front of herself while looking into a mirror. She was interested in a silly thing from the orient there were better things here in Canada for her to wear.

"I could choose something better for you." Said Veronica, causing Venus to turn in shock.

"Ms. Victoria!" exclaimed Venus. "I didn't expect you. Mr. Barrage said he wants you to groom me yourself as your replacement."

"And that I shall do." Stated Veronica. "After all, who better to groom one's successor than one's self?"


	8. Barrage Again

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Barrage Again**

When Veronica once more appeared before Barrage, he was absolutely confused. It had only been a matter of days and now Veronica was perfectly alright with her coming forced retirement and Venus taking her place as the company's lead model.

"Why?" asked Barrage. "Why do you want to stay on as Venus' manager?"

"Because it is best that her predecessor be her manager." Stated Veronica. "I will know all the footfalls that she does not. I can personally teach her what to do and who to trust so she does not make the mistakes I did when I was first starting."

"Alright then…" said Barrage. "You can stay on as Venus' manager on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"If she can impress everyone at the next show."


	9. A Great Success

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Great Success**

Under Veronica's tutelage, Venus proved to have made a great success at the next show. She impressed everyone there and caused her to become even more famous however there was a great outcry when she announced she would be quitting competitive swimming to focus on fashion and acting, so Venus was not met without some criticism especially since she had become well known for her competitive swimming and that her decision for quitting that was viewed negatively by some.

"Don't let it get to you, dear." Said Veronica to Venus when it was all over. "Before entering fashion I used to be a dancer and for such a long time it was all that I was associated with."

"I was a dancer once myself." Confessed Venus. "But I was never anything more but a chorus girl prancing around like a circus pony. No one, not even my own friends or family ever noticed me."

"I can see why you quit dancing then." Commented Veronica. "I noticed Basil never took his eye off you."

"Is that some sort of half-blind joke?" asked Venus.

Veronica stopped and looked in the mirror as Venus removed her make-up. It hadn't been intended as a joke but it was actually pretty funny.

"If that is how you wish to look at it." Replied Veronica. "However as we turn away from jokes, I suggest you stop wearing those Oriental robes. People will think strangely of you."

"I've been wearing them even before I became interested in fashion. Since before I became a swimmer or an actress."

"Why?" asked Veronica. "You aren't of Japanese descent. Taiwan is not Japan. Germany is not Japan. Italy is not Japan. Why wear them?"

"Because I like them." Unfortunately, when World War II hit this would cause Venus to be viewed as a Japanese sympathizer. Her Italian and German ancestry would cause problems as well with people.


	10. Venus' Confession

**Welcome back everyone. Our ending was not originally supposed to be this until I realized I wanted a better reason for Venus loving kimonos simply because she liked them. Enjoy and review.**

 **Venus' Confession**

As Veronica sat in her apartment, reading of her recent success she heard a knocking at her door. When she answered it, she found Venus on the other side. Veronica had not been expecting her, she had not asked Venus to come over so she might teach the new model a bit more.

"Venus, what brings you here?" asked Veronica.

"To tell you why I like kimonos, I was keeping the truth from you. It just isn't me liking them because I like them." Replied Venus.

"Then come on in…" said Veronica. "Better to talk inside then at the door."

Once inside, Venus told Veronica her story.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father, who was old when I was born, had a great admiration for Japanese culture and thus I was raised in Kyoto, which once upon a time was Japan's capital, where my father had made his home. My father and uncle, who had been much younger than my father, both had a love for Japanese fashion and so that translated to me to the point that I would cover my face modestly with a fan and have my hair in a Japanese style. My father died when I was five years old and I lived with my uncle and his Japanese wife until my uncle died when I was nine. My aunt married again, this time to a Japanese man who had been a great friend to my father and uncle, and ever since he has been my father."

"You could have just shortened it to 'I was raised in Japanese culture.'" Commented Veronica.

"But… That would have been too short." Stated Venus.

"It could have saved us a lot of time." Returned Veronica. "Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I do." Replied Venus. "Better than my English, which I am told sounds very wooden."

"It isn't that bad." Complimented Veronica.

 **The End**


End file.
